First Day Back
by Marymel
Summary: Greg goes back to work and leaves Jackson at Mrs. Barbara's for the first time.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**I decided to write a sequel of sorts to "Breakfast With The Russell's." I wondered what might happen when Greg had to leave Jackson at Mrs. Barbara's for the first time. I hope you like this story - I tried to keep it simple and remember the relationship between Greg and Jackson. So...here's the story. Please read and review!**

Greg Sanders hadn't been this nervous since he first became a CSI. He really loved his job and all of his friends at the lab, but today was different. He was a dad, and this was the first time he was leaving his son Jackson at the Russell's while he was at the lab.

Greg had explained to Jackson that he was going to leave him with Mrs. Barbara, and it seemed to go well. Jackson had grown to like Barbara when he and Greg had breakfast with her and D.B., and Jackson and Barbara had gotten along well.

But now, Greg was tying his son's shoelaces as they were about ready to leave. Jackson didn't speak, just looked down as his father tied his sneakers.

"Daddy, when I go to Mrs. Barbara's house, will she hab chocolate milk?" Jackson asked.

Greg smiled up at his son. "I'm sure she will. I told her you love it. And she's got lots of things for you to play with."

Jackson smiled slightly. "Does she hab crayons?"

"Yep, I told her you love to draw. And I've put some extra paper and crayons in your backpack."

Jackson looked down. Greg knew Jackson was apprehensive about his father leaving him at the sitter's. He could only imagine how Jackson felt when his mother left him at daycare and with babysitters more than she cared for him herself. He wished he could have been there for Jackson all his life so he would know he was always important to him.

Greg took a deep breath and gave Jackson his backpack. The little boy took it and put it on his shoulder. He'd love being with his father the past few days. And even though Greg had explained to him that he needed to go back to work, Jackson wanted to stay home with his daddy.

Greg knelt in front of his son and looked into his beautiful face. "You know I love you?"

Jackson smiled slightly. "I love you, daddy."

Smiling as he looked into his son's eyes, Greg said, "I am going to be at work for a little while, but Mrs. Barbara is going to take very, very good care of you. And I am going to be back as soon as I can."

Jackson's wide eyes met his father's. "You miss me?"

Greg's heart melted. "Of course I will! I'll miss you big time! But you know what?" Jackson shook his head. "When I come back, you and I are going to have some chocolate milk and draw more pictures together."

The ride to the Russell's house was mostly quiet. Greg hummed "You Are My Sunshine" for Jackson, and the little boy sang along as best he could. They were enjoying their duet as they pulled into the Russell's driveway.

Barbara opened the door as Greg got out of the car. "There you are!" She smiled and waved as Greg opened Jackson's door and pulled him out of the car.

Jackson looked up at Barbara as he walked hand-in-hand with Greg. He smiled slightly as he saw his new babysitter hug Greg.

"Thank you again so much for doing this," Greg said.

"Oh, you're very welcome," Barbara said as she pulled away. Smiling at Jackson, she said, "You ready?"

Jackson shook his head and gripped Greg's hand tighter.

"It's okay, Jacks," Greg said. "I promise I'm going to come back as soon as I get off and come get you."

Looking up at his father, Jackson asked, "You go 'way an' come back?"

"Yes!" Greg smiled and knelt in front of Jackson. "I promise I'm going to come back."

"You pomise?" Jackson asked, pouting slightly.

"I promise," Greg said with certainty. He pulled Jackson into a hug. "I am going to miss you big time."

"I miss you big time too," Jackson said. When he pulled away, Jackson asked, "You pomise to come back?"

"Yes, I promise. I love you."

Jackson smiled a little bigger. "I love you, daddy."

Greg stood as Barbara put her hands on Jackson's shoulders. "You have my cell number and D.B.'s," Greg said. "So if anything happens, don't hesitate to call."

"I know," Barbara said with a warm smile. "Jackson and I will be fine." She smiled down at Jackson. "We'll be fine, right?"

"Right," Jackson said quietly.

Greg sighed deeply. "Okay, I'll see you in a few hours."

Jackson wrapped his arms around Greg's legs. "I miss you, daddy."

"I'm going to miss you too." Greg smiled down at his son. "You be good, and take care of Mrs. Barbara."

Jackson giggled. "'Kay, daddy."

* * *

Greg paced in the trace lab while his evidence was being processed. After the third time he glanced at his watch, Hodges sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Time's not going to go any faster if you do that."

Greg glanced up. "Hmm?"

Hodges smirked. "Stop looking at your watch every few minutes. The evidence won't be processed any faster, and Jackson's fine."

With a smirk, Greg said, "I do not check my watch every few minutes. And...I know Jackson's fine. I just...this is the first time I've left him."

Hodges relaxed and smiled softly. "He knows you love him, right?" Greg nodded. "Well, he knows you're not going to just leave him like his mother did."

Greg sighed. "I wish I could have known about him from the start. Maybe...I don't know...this wouldn't be so hard."

As the evidence printed, Hodges smiled. "It's going to get easier." As he handed the paper to Greg, he added, "Of course, this is coming from someone with an aversion to children."

Greg snatched the paper out of Hodges hand with a smirk.

Greg called Barbara twice to be sure Jackson was okay. The little boy happily chatted with his father about what he had for lunch and visiting with Charlie when he came by to do his laundry. Greg smiled and reminded Jackson that he would come pick him up as soon as his shift was over. He guessed Riley had never called to check on Jackson when she left him with babysitters, the way he chatted happily with his father.

* * *

As soon as his shift was over, Greg clocked out and gathered up his things from his locker. Morgan offered to bring some breakfast by later, and Sara and Nick wanted to check in as well, but Greg just wanted to spend some time alone with his son. He wondered what Jackson would do when he knocked on the Russell's front door.

When Charlie opened the door, the sound of Jackson's laughter carried through the house. Barbara was watching a cartoon program with him, and they were laughing and singing.

Greg smiled when he saw Jackson smiling and laughing. He never knew he could love someone so much - or miss someone so much while he was at work. Walking into the living room, Greg smiled at Barbara. "Look who's here, honey," she said to Jackson.

Jackson looked up and smiled widely when he saw his father standing there. "Daddy!" Jackson jumped off the couch and rushed to his father.

Greg crouched down and smiled, embracing his son in a big hug. "Hey, Jacks! I missed you!"

"I miss you, too!" Jackson said as he hugged his father. Pulling away, he smiled. "Guess what? Mrs. Barbara let me help her in her garden!"

"She did?!" Greg smiled at his happy son.

"Yeah! An' she let me help her make some zucky bread!"

"Zucchini bread," Barbara said, noting Greg's confused expression.

"Oh," Greg said, smiling at Jackson.

"It good, daddy," Jackson told him. "We made some for you, too."

Barbara stood. "Charlie could you get it? It's on the table." Charlie gave Greg the bread.

Greg smiled at his son. "It sounds like you had a good time."

"Yeah," Jackson said with a smile. "We play an' we ate, an' Mrs. Barbara let me try da zucky bread. It yummy!"

"That is so cool!" Greg said with a smile.

"Did you have a good day, daddy?"

Greg smiled at the sweet little boy he loved. "I had a good day. I missed you, though."

Jackson smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Greg hugged his son.

On their way home, Jackson chatted about his time with Mrs. Barbara and asked Greg about his day. Since Riley never really bonded with him, Greg knew Jackson loved just being with his father and knowing he loved him so much.

"Daddy, did Unca D.B. keep an eye on you?" Jackson asked.

Greg laughed softly, remembering how Barbara had said she'd tell her husband to keep an eye on Greg for him. "Yeah, he did."

Jackson giggled. "Good. He nice."

"Yeah, and Mrs. Barbara's nice too."

"Yeah! We talk an' we play togedder, an' Charlie came ober an' he play basketball!"

Greg smiled as he looked in the rearview mirror and parked his car at his apartment. "Wow! Sounds like you had a great day!" He got out and walked around to Jackson's door.

"I had a good day," Jackson said as Greg helped him out of his car seat. "But I still miss you."

"I missed you too, Jacks," Greg said with a soft smile as he and Jackson walked into their apartment.

"But you came back!" Jackson said happily as he bounded onto the couch, smiling at his father. "You came back, daddy!"

Greg smiled at his son, relieved that Jackson loved Barbara so much and knew he was safe with his father. Walking over to the couch, Greg looked in his son's beautiful face and smiled. "I came back...and I always will. I love you, Jacks."

"I love you, daddy!" Jackson said as he hugged his father.

**The End.**


End file.
